An increasing threat
by DisgruntledMedic
Summary: When Agent Kallus have failed one to many times. The Emperor will send in one of his best men to stop the growing Rebellion. How will the Ghost's crew stop this new enemy, And what new friends will they have to make.


**Hi guys! This is my second fanfiction so no flames please, and any reviews and constructive criticism would be great.**

 **-C1pH3r**

This was the end, the Empire had cornered them. The hulking star destroyer leering towards them as fighters flanked their sides. The Rodians, child and man alike screamed as their freighter began falling apart. They had only wanted to escape the Empires controlled space to the wild systems, where they could flourish without the harassment and terror of the Empire. They all prepared themselves for there doom, when a low roar began to seep through the monotonous drawl of Tie fighters strafing. Hope reignited in the crowd as when one young Rodian child looked out a porthole he saw their saviours, the Rebels.

Ezra and Kanan readied themselves in the _Phantom_ as they rehearsed the plan. The _Ghost_ would offer a distraction to halt the attack on the refugee ship while the _Phantom_ was to dock on the freighter and evacuate the refugees to the Rebel fleet, who were a few systems over. Kanan looked at the nervous Ezra he attempted to cool his nerves with "Hey, don't worry about it. The _Ghost_ occupies the Imperials while we get the Rodians to safety." Ezra nodded and his shaking slowed. Kanan was about to add another reassuring sentence when a familiar female voice crackled through his communicator, "Okay Kanan we have the Imperials attention nows your chance to save the refugees." Kanan took his cue and initiated the detaching sequence, the air hissed as complex machinery disengaged the locks, a brief second later, and the _Phantom_ was in the air. The small ship glided through the wave of following fighters, one almost hitting the duo. Kanan took to the steering wheel and guided the ship to the freighter, his sole focus was on saving as many lives as he could.

Agent Kallus allowed a sly grin to form on his face as the freighter became surrounded, he began to relax as he had once again grabbed another victory for the Empire. He watched in joy as Tie fighters strafed the hull of the ship, dotting it with bolts of energy, he could sense the fear of the Rodians. He was preparing to order his ship to strike the killing blow on his prey when an all too familiar ship exited hyperspace. _The Rebels, great. Now i can discard of two problems at once,_ Kallus thought to himself. "Ready forward canons, launch extra Tie fighters and focus all fire on the Rebels." Kallus calmly ordered. He watched as turbolasers swivelled to the _Ghost_ , throwing deadly charges of energy at the terrorist. Tie fighters gave chase as they joined the siege on their enemies, periodically a fighter would erupt in flames, only to be replaced by two more. In the corner of his eye he saw a small ship pull away from the refugee freighter and jump into hyperspace. He realised what had happened and shouted with a slight pinch of panic in his tone "Ready all canons, launch all fighters and destroy the Rebels at all costs!" The agent glared as ridiculous amounts of Tie fighters polluted the battlefield and energy bolts lit up the once dark void of space. He would not accept failure, not again.

Hera expertly manuevered her ship through the crowded confines of space as she tried to think of a plan while Sabine and Zeb were constantly clearing wave after wave of Imperials. The ship rocked to it's side as a lucky shot hit the hull of the _Ghost,_ a red light illuminated the cockpit. sabine shouted to Hera over her coms "Do you have a plan out of this mess." The Mandelorian swiftly shot a flanking Tie into smithereens.

"Um, no i don't but i will be happy to here yours." Hera scolded at the crew member.

Sabine didn't take the counter as expected, and began to devise her plan. She saw a sparks flicker in between two Ties bumping into the others wing, she looked at the rest of the fleet and realised how compacted they were, _they were like a wall_ she thought. _One small explosion could cause a-_ Sabine informed Hera and Zeb with "Hera open the back airlock, i have a plan." Hera glad to take any suggestions, obeyed her request and prepared the locks. Sabine tightened her helmet to her armour as she prepared a thermal detonator, she stepped through the first hatch and pressed on a small lit panel. The light turned from red to green as the hatch behind her shut and the air began rapidly disappearing to the maw of space. She felt lightweight although the _Ghost's_ artificial gravity was still in play. She looked at the metallic object in here hand a steady crimson light emanating from it, she stared down a confused Imperial Pilot only metres away, and she threw the bomb.

The pilot looked in bewilderment as the armour clad girl stood in front of him, he was about to open fire when a small object stuck to his windshield. He swore he could have heard a slight beep as she walked back through the airlock. A wave of heat and shrapnel cut off his thoughts.

Agent Kallus surveyed in horror as a small explosion in the centre of his wall of fighters went rampart. Explosions rippled outwards destroying the leagues of fighters, some on the edges of the carnage tried to pull out but all were struck by the tsunami of shrapnel. The Imperial shamefully looked at the Rebels jump into hyperspace, leaving behind a minefield of destroyed fighters. Fear struck Kallus as he prepared for the repercussions of his actions when he returned to Lothal. A slightly shaking officer interupted his thoughts with "S-sir, the Emperor wants to meet with you."

Kallus looked at him with confusion "Officer, specify who am i meeting with?"

The Officer more fearful than before replied "Sir, it's t-the Emperor."


End file.
